In some applications, a storage system can provide storage system state data in response to requests from consumers of such storage system state data. For example, an administrator can request storage system state data from a storage system through a storage system management application interface to obtain information about the storage system operation. As another example, a user can request storage system state data from the storage system through a web-based interface to obtain information about his or her storage utilization. As still another example, a program can request storage system state data through an API made available by the storage system.
When multiple consumers request storage system state data from a storage system, the consumers can experience degraded performance (e.g, delays in receiving current system state data) due to the delay from the storage system handling the multiple requests.